


Midnight Calls

by CrimsonKat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Connections, Drabble, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, HHBingo2020, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Sometimes, when he's lonely, the Doctor reaches out to hold friends
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Hermione Granger
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Midnight Calls

Hermione could hear her mobile buzzing somewhere to her left, she grasped randomly trying to find it without moving too much from her comfy blankets. Her fingers clipped the edge of the phone and knocked it to the ground. A grumble of irritation escaped her, so much for not leaving the blankets. She slid to the side of the bed to see a familiar number on the caller ID. 

“Lost again?” her sleepy voice smirked. 

“Of course not. Maybe late, I’m always late.”

“Not late, there when needed, she always gets you when you need to be.” Hermione rolled into the middle of her bed, put her mobile on speaker and set it on her chest. "Where are you now?"

“1532, Loire Valley, excellent wine."

"1532, seems like an off year to choose." She could hear the Doctor puttering around, probably playing with a new gadget. The man did not know how to be still for very long. 

"Fairly quiet year."

"Did I tell you I met Jack. Lovely fellow, saved from a horrendous blind date."

"Haven't seen him in a few hundred years now, I see he hasn't lost his flirting ability."

Hermione laughed, "he is something else, but great to have around on game night. You should come for the next one."

The Doctor was quiet then, she was sure that he hadn’t really spent time with many people since the Ponds, but she knew from her own time with grief that sometimes spending time with people was what it took to heal. 

“We would love to see you, it’s been too long.” She imagined that he was smiling then, contemplating the ways to decline without hurting her feelings. He was always kind. “Think about it, Doctor, and know that you are always welcome here.” 

“Thank you, Hermione.” He could hear her baby start to fuss in the background, “ooh, the queen is hungry, you best go.”

Hermione giggled, “always speaking baby, aren’t you? Pop in for Yule, the Queen would love to see her favourite uncle.”

He truly did smile then, “see you then.”  
Hermione clicked her mobile off and went to her baby’s crib to pick up her daughter. “Just you wait, he’ll be round for Yule.”


End file.
